


holiday spirit (too much of it, if you ask hongjoong)

by horizsan



Series: seongjoong roommate antics i guess [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Inspired by a prompt, M/M, No Sexual Content, Oh also, Surprise first kiss, absolutely - Freeform, also this is un-betaed and un-edited because we die like men, am i perpetuating the "aries suns have entirely too much energy" agenda? yes, and then write the whole thing in two hours?, but holiday spirit regardless, but this is a college au lmfao, copious amounts of Adorable and Profanity be warned, did i get this idea two weeks ago and procrastinate, holiday spirit that's way too early, hongjoong is just trying to sleep, hongjoong!centric, i am fully on hongjoong's side in this debate, i guess?, i literally don't know what to tag this as, is that a tag? we shall see, not at how i realized this like a day after i posted, roommate au?, seonghwa is a Big Mood, seonghwa is trying to enjoy his holiday spirit, so enjoy, this is cute or whatever, unprepared and useless, yea, yeosang is a scheming little shit and we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizsan/pseuds/horizsan
Summary: Sleeping in the same room with Seonghwa is proving to be extremely annoying because at 2am, Hongjoong will be trying to sleep and Seonghwa will randomly start singing This Is Halloween from the god damn Nightmare Before Christmas like it isn’t the middle of fucking August.[ prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/ ]
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: seongjoong roommate antics i guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	holiday spirit (too much of it, if you ask hongjoong)

**Author's Note:**

> god i haven't written something that suits this sarcastic kind of style in 5ever but woo let's get it, i'm honestly loving it, might write more...
> 
> this was written following a prompt (the summary of this fic is basically the prompt copy pasted with the wording tweaked a lil cause the way it was worded sounded awkward to me). i got said prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org/ (i don't know how to put actual links in here yet, so you're gonna have to copy paste sorry), aka the best prompt generator i have ever used.
> 
> WARNINGS: copious amounts of profanity and a bit of yeosang bashing from hongjoong's end because he's a sly little shit. if there's anything else i need to add here, let me know in the comments and i'll add it.
> 
> this is my first ateez work, and i am very excited to see how this will be received! if you like svt or red velvet as well, feel free to check out my works about them too! i can definitely say there will be more ateez from me in the future. i love these boys, and i love writing them, and i have ideas for like ten more seongjoong one shots (some of which are gonna take me literally forever to finish but whatever).
> 
> anyway, i've rambled on for long enough. enjoy!
> 
> also vote for inception! https://ateez.vote/i2Nh because at the end of the day, thanxx being the promotional song won't hurt ateez or their reputation, but it will hurt black atiny. this is not about ateez, their reputation, or the callout they have rightfully received; it's about the people this situation has hurt. [ note: i am not black, if this is overstepping, let me know, and i'll remove this part of my note or fix it! ]
> 
> edit: 2020.07.17 i posted a sequel because my brain said "hey here's a thought" and i said "oh yes i like that thought" and wrote things

_Live with Seonghwa_ , they said. _It will be fun_ , they said. _They_ being none other than Kang Yeosang, who Hongjoong honestly should have known was a dirty fucking liar from a plethora of past experiences. Hongjoong should have known that living with Seonghwa would not, in fact, be fun, at all, from the second Yeosang opened his mouth and said, “You know, one of my friends is also looking for a roommate, you should move in with him!” with a scheming evil grin on his stupid fucking face.

To be fair to Yeosang, living with Seonghwa _is_ fun. Or at least it was, for about five months. Hongjoong is surprised Seonghwa was able to restrain his “true colors” or whatever they’re called for that long, but of course, as soon as Hongjoong was strapped in for the long run, living with him stopped being as fun. For the first five months that they’d lived together in their quaint little one bedroom apartment, things had been normal. Relatively. About as normal as you can get when two college students live together, with no one else but one another and a single succulent that Hongjoong is pretty sure they’ve somehow managed to kill for company.

Normal events had occurred, such as Hongjoong giving Seonghwa a helix piercing over their kitchen sink at midnight which was very much the opposite of professionally done, and Hongjoong somehow managing to set the microwave on fire making mac and cheese (you know, the kind where you just put water in the container and stick it in the microwave for a few minutes) because he’d forgotten one crucial step: putting water in the container. (The entire apartment smelled like burnt rubber for a week.) They’d done things together that were more normal than that, normal by everyone’s standards, not just the standards of college students whose sanity was hanging on by a thread, a thread made from a single cup of coffee. Seonghwa had taught Hongjoong how to make pancakes (okay, so maybe they’d had a small flour fight in the process, but messes can be cleaned up, and it was fun), and Hongjoong had painted Seonghwa’s nails too many times to count during study breaks (Seonghwa loved it when Hongjoong painted little daisies on his ring finger nails as accents).

They were not only roommates, but friends, and good ones at that. The antics they got up to within the apartment weren’t always crazy; sometimes they just sat on the living room floor in silence and shared crab chips while comparing answers to physics problem sets. Sometimes they just sat on the floor of their bedroom leaning their backs against the bed frames and marathoned the _Twilight_ saga just to laugh together about how utterly awful it is. Sometimes they laid on the couch with their arms wrapped around one another and their legs tangled together to cry into one another’s shoulders about how fucking hellish finals week is. Sometimes they just laid in their separate beds and stayed up way too late into the night talking and laughing like kids at a sleepover.

Once those first five months ended however, living with Seonghwa wasn’t as fun anymore, especially since their apartment only had one singular bedroom, which the two of them had to share. Their beds are right next to each other, and it’s not like the room is big, because it’s not. At all. Sleeping in the same room as Seonghwa is actually proving to be more annoying than fun as of late. It’s not necessarily so bad that Hongjoong is considering moving out, but he is certainly considering sleeping on the couch at Wooyoung and Yeosang’s place every night if they’ll allow it. Nothing about Seonghwa’s personality itself has changed, and they still do all the same fun dumb things they used to do, and they’re still friends by any and all categorizations, but every night for the past week, without fail, Seonghwa will sing.

And normally, Hongjoong wouldn’t have an issue with that. In fact, he’ll often ask Seonghwa to sing him to sleep when he’s having trouble slipping into dreamland. And Seonghwa will oblige, turning over in his bed so he’s right on the border between his and Hongjoong’s, reaching out a hand to gently card his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair while he softly sings Frank Sinatra songs in the darkness, his low-toned voice carrying quietly through the empty air. Hongjoong loves that, so much that it’s probably his favorite part of living with Seonghwa.

The kind of singing Hongjoong _does_ have an issue with, however, is Seonghwa belting _This Is Halloween_ from that stupid movie Hongjoong despises, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , at the top of his fucking lungs at two o’clock in the morning when Hongjoong is trying to sleep. And what makes it so much worse is that it’s not Halloween. It’s not even close, no. It’s the middle of fucking August. August! You know, the August that’s two months before Halloween, that August. The kind of singing Hongjoong has an issue with is the kind of singing that’s happening right this very second.

Hongjoong has a pillow gripped tightly in both of his hands, his nails coming dangerously close to poking holes in the thing, and he’s just a few seconds away from swinging that pillow to his left to smack Seonghwa across the face with it. He swings his arms, mustering as much strength as he can this late at night (well, early in the morning, technically), and it’s a pathetic miss. Hongjoong opts to use words to express his anger instead, and when Seonghwa takes a brief pause between repeats, he grumbles, “Shut the _fuck_ up, Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa sits up in his bed, and twists the upper half of his body to face Hongjoong, random strands of his dark hair refusing to lay flat. Under normal circumstances, Hongjoong would reach out a hand to smooth them down, but these are not normal circumstances. What Seonghwa says next could either be the beginnings of a truce, or a declaration of war. “No.” Ah, so he’s chosen war. Lovely.

“Yes. Shut up.”

“Why should I?”

“Because that song is fucking annoying and it’s 2 am and I don’t know if you noticed, but I am _trying_ to fucking _sleep_.”

Seonghwa draws back dramatically like he’s just been stabbed, laying a hand over his heart and letting out a loud, overemphasized whimper. “You wound me so, darling.”

“Good. Now shut up, and go the fuck to sleep.”

“ _This Is Halloween_ is the best song ever, how dare you call it annoying, you must not know real music.”

“Oh my God, Seonghwa, shut _up_.”

Seonghwa lets out another far-too-loud whimper, and asks, “Why is it annoying now? You had no issue when I sang you Frank Sinatra all those times.”

Hongjoong flops his head onto its side to look at Seonghwa, a withering look in his eyes that’s just barely illuminated by the light from the dim lamp on the other side of the room which is still on for some reason. “The Frank Sinatra was different. That was nice. You were calm, it was quiet, it was soothing. This? This is loud, you’re belting, you have entirely too much energy, it’s two o’clock in the morning, I hate that song, I hate that movie, _and_ it’s not even close to Halloween. Take a look at a calendar every once in a while, Hwa.”

“No.” Seonghwa starts singing again, louder this time, and Hongjoong groans as loud as he can, but it’s still not audible over the sound of Seonghwa’s insufferable belting (it’s really more like yelling now, but Hongjoong never could tell the difference).

Hongjoong sits up, pure murder in his eyes now, and while Seonghwa is inhaling in preparation to release another, “This is Halloween,” from the depths of his throat as loud as he possibly can, Hongjoong manages to get in a, “Shut up,” a few times. Seonghwa responds to that with nothing but a cheeky smile and a shake of the head that kinda makes Hongjoong want to punch him in the mouth. (Let the record show that Hongjoong is not quite sure whether he wants to punch with his fists or his lips, and likely never will be when it comes to that smile.)

“Shut up, Seonghwa.”

“No.”

Hongjoong turns to begging, giving Seonghwa his best impression of puppy eyes, and whispers, “Please? I just wanna sleep, Hwa.” He drags out the “a” at the end of Hwa for as long as he can without choking for lack of air, and whimpers similar to the manner in which Seonghwa had, albeit much quieter.

“Hmmm. Let me think. No.”

Hongjoong resorts to other methods to shut Seonghwa up. (Let the record show that he did so one hundred percent unconsciously. Okay, maybe like fifty percent unconsciously. No, even that’s too generous. Twenty percent unconsciously. Yeah, that sounds about right.) He leans over to wrap an arm around the back of Seonghwa’s neck and yank him closer, swallowing the sound of Seonghwa’s singing with his own lips on Seonghwa’s. The kiss is harsh and brief, perfectly portraying the not-really-mild-at-all anger that Hongjoong is filled with right about now.

Hongjoong pulls back and releases Seonghwa from his grip, flopping back down on his bed and letting Seonghwa fall back to the surface of his own mattress. Hongjoong heaves a sigh, and mutters, “There we go, will you shut up now?”

Hongjoong is met with silence, and when he’s sure Seonghwa isn’t looking at him, he sneaks a peek at his roommate out of the corner of his eye, and stifles snorts of laughter when he sees that Seonghwa is still staring at the blank wall opposite him, his mouth open slightly with a third of a smile on his lips. _Adorable. And quiet. Two good things._

  
Hongjoong manages to fall asleep pretty quickly once Seonghwa is effectively shut up. As for Seonghwa, he stays awake staring at nothing for quite a long while. (Let the record show that Seonghwa very much enjoyed that entire discourse, but Hongjoong kissing him was for sure a highlight. Also, let the record show that maybe Hongjoong isn’t so mad at Yeosang for suggesting that he move in with Seonghwa, because Yeosang was right, living with Seonghwa _is_ fun.)

**Author's Note:**

> hongjoong: mwah  
> seonghwa: *surprised pikachu face*
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this! if you did, feel free to leave a comment, they make my day!
> 
> once again, vote for inception!!!! https://ateez.vote/i2Nh you can vote 5 times each day, use those 5 daily votes to vote for inception!


End file.
